krosmozfandomcom-20200213-history
Dofus: Les Vents d'émeraude
Les vents d'émeraude is the first installment in a series of gamebooks set in the . It allows the player to choose one of the 12 main classes, and each has a personalized bookmark that also indicates its unique ability. The book was written by a developer of the MMORPG and distribution is handled by Bayard Jeunesse. Summary Warning: This section reveals important elements of the story The main character is a young adventurer on Incarnam, looking to join the Kerub Militia. Like all adventurers in the world of Dofus, he or she will also start seeking out the six Primordial Dofus, starting with the Emerald one. The first part of the book lets the player roam around the island and discover several characters and creatures, and generally eases the reader into the heart of the adventure. By the end of an eventful patrol around the island, the player has learned that the Emerald Dofus has reportedly been brought to Incarnam. The bad news is that it was brought by the Dark Vlad, a purely evil warrior whose name alone makes the Kerub captain nervous. Driven by the requests and advice of a Sram's ghost, the character contacts a powerful wizard named Meriana, who provides additional guidance. After passing through her test, the adventurer learns that he or she will need to find the three parts of a powerful medallion in order to stand a chance against the Dark Vlad – whose minions have already dispatched Oskar Khas, turning him into the ghost that accompanies the character. During the middle part of the story, the player goes through three short quests to obtain the three triangles that will make the medallion and provide Courage, Endurance and Ferocity. They then meet the magician's owl at the edge of Incarnam and, along with Oskar, head down to the base of the floating island in a hot-air balloon. After finding their way through an abandoned labyrinth, with a chance to find the fourth, missing part of the medallion, they reach the Dark Vlad's lair for a final confrontation. Conclusion and impact Warning: This section contains spoilers regarding the ending, Goultard, and Dark Vlad If the character survives the fight against the Dark Vlad long enough, Meriana, who was disguised nearby and using the Dofus for an incantation, completes a ritual that returns the Dark Vlad to his Goultard personality. The entire quest for the Dofus, as it turns out, was orchestrated by her, and Oskar and the player's character were only puppets meant to keep the Dark Vlad busy while she performed the spell using the Dofus as a catalyst. As for Goultard, he is freed from the Dark Vlad's control and now fully controls his three personalities. As a reward, he lets the player character keep the Emerald Dofus, admitting that the Dark Vlad should have never had it to begin with. It is worth noting that Goultard is seen much later using his Dark Vlad personality, for example in the Maskemane comic series (set in the ). According to this book, it would seem that he is being evil on purpose, or has been through other events that led him to give free reign to his anger. Category:Gamebooks